Lives Change Like the Weather
by SimpleLines
Summary: Out of the darkness a bright spot had shone through on us giving us hope that everything would be okay.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **So I am back with a new story because really I can't wait any long to get this out. I am working on a second chapter to AATO so that will be out sometime next week. My brain has just been mush because I'll I've been doing is homework. And now all I have is an independent study to finish and I will be done with school. Which means I can get back to writing which is why this is coming out. I have about three chapters of this written and I want to know if you guys like it enough for me to continue. Its another AU world that has been in my head since I started watching the show. Please let me know what you think!

* * *

It was the end of another hot and sticky August day. While I enjoyed the summer the heat was getting to me. At least the rain was coming and hopefully would cool down the air outside. The thunder continued signaling the start of the storm. I sipped on my hot chocolate with cinnamon, like I did most nights no matter how hot it was outside. I was thinking about everything and nothing, such as my real home and Charming, wondering where they are now if everyone is okay. Especially my husband being apart from him was the hardest and knowing that I still had another 11 years before I saw him again. That is if my daughter ever believed.

Emma, the thought of my 16-year-old daughter brought tears to my eyes. I had done my best to raise her in this strange world while telling her stories about where she really came from. As a child she believed every word I said and clung to them. But as she got older she started to question things, especially when she learned that she was our savior. Like all teenagers she rebelled against me and went down a dark path that I did not understand. She even got herself a boyfriend that I did not approve of. She said it was true love just like James and mine. That night was the worst fight we had ever had and I knew just how far Emma had fallen from the path I needed her to take. I thought she needed a night to cool off, but when I went to apologize the following morning I found an empty bed and a note. That was June and two months later I still had not heard from Emma. I was worried sick of course, but she had too much of me in her. I just had to have faith that she would find her way back home.

There was another loud crash of thunder and finally the rain came. The drops splashed against the windows as they fell. My hot chocolate was almost gone as the storm raged on, an end nowhere in sight. I put my cup down on the coffee table and listened carefully. The thunder was making it hard to hear, but there was definitely knocking at my door. I didn't know who would be visiting at this hour. Emma and I had mostly stayed by ourselves making as few friends as possible.

Not wanting to leave the person waiting any longer I got up from the chair and headed to the door. I let out a gasp when I saw the person, Emma. She was soaked to the bone and shivering from the cold. She looked skinner then before she left and her beautiful blonde hair was a mess of knots. I pulled her into my arms as soon as the shock wore off.

"Oh Emma." I sighed and held her at arms length to get a better look at her.

She didn't make eye contact and chose to stare at the ground. Her body was covered in dirt and she was wet and too cold.

Instantly my mothering mode kicking in. "We need to get you clean and warm." I said and lead her to the bathroom.

I gently sat her down on the toilet lid and draw her a bath. I looked over constantly making sure she was still there and it wasn't all a dream. It was hard to believe it was really her, she was too quiet. Emma had always been a talking and it worried me that she hadn't said a word since she came home.

When the tub was filled I turned my body towards Emma. She didn't move from her position on the toilet. Without a second thought I started to undress her. She did not protest, and allowed me get the clothes off. I was right about her losing weight too, I could see almost every rib clearly through her taunt skin. I would need to make sure she started to eat properly again and gain back all the weight. I helped Emma get into the tub and was about to give her some privacy when she grabbed my wrist and looked up at me. While it wasn't words, this was a start. Instinct took over again as I helped my daughter bathe.

"Bath time used to be my favorite." I said needing to break the silence. "I would come home from a long day at work exhausted, but you always brought out a second wind when it was bath time. You would just sit and play or tell me stories about your day."

I smiled fondly as I ran the washcloth over her body. Once the grim was gone Emma almost looked like herself again. I helped her out of the tub and wrapped her in a fluffy towel. The shivering had stopped, but I quickly ushered us into the bedroom not waiting it to come back. I sat Emma down on the bed and pulled out a pair of pajamas. Again I helped her into them since she was still unresponsive. Next I set to work on brushing her hair.

"You used to hate having your hair brushed." I rambled again as I ran the brush through the curls. "It was always full of knots and you would kick and scream in pain, though I think it was mostly out of anger. You might have your father's coloring, but unfortunately you have my unruly hair."

Through the story I was able to get Emma to crack a small smile. It was another small step in the right direction and hopefully she would open up more once she was used to being back home. It killed me not to know what had caused my daughter to act this way, but I knew if I pushed the issue she would retreat farther. When she was ready Emma would open up, and not a moment sooner.

When I finished bushing Emma's hair I got up and pulled down the sheets on the bed. Without needing instructions Emma lifted her body up and eased back down with her head against the pillows. I tucked the blankets in around her making sure she wouldn't be cold. I didn't want her to catch a cold after all she had been through.

I turned out the bedside light and kissed Emma, "Goodnight sweetie, I love you."

I went to leave when Emma once again grabbed my wrist. "Stay." She said barley above a whisper. I turned around in shock. "You used to lie with me till I fell asleep. Please don't go."

How was I to deny anything my daughter asked right now? She looked so small and helpless in her bed.

"Of course." I answered with a smiled.

I walked around to the other side of the bed and crawled under the covers. Emma immediately turned around and curled into me. I wrapped my arms around her and ran my fingers through the blond curls. Without realizing it I started to hum the lullaby I used to sing to Emma as a baby.

It didn't take long for her to succumb to slumber, but I couldn't fall asleep that easily. I was still having trouble believing that Emma was really here in my arms. I watched every breath she took and every little whimper I was there to soothe. It would be awhile before I was letting my daughter out of my sight again.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thank you all so much for the kind words about this story. I was a little worried about it at first, so I am really glad you all like it. So please enjoy chapter 2 and let me know what you think!

* * *

Emma was slowly turning back into her old self. For the first few days she stuck to my side like glue, wherever I went she followed. I didn't mind since I wanted my daughter with me at all times after I hadn't seen her for two months. Luckily I didn't have to go to school so she could stay with me. Slowly Emma was able to be in a different room from me, though she still didn't want me to be far. She hadn't been too keen on venturing outside the safety of our apartment or my classroom either and it took a lot of coaxing to get her to run errands with me. She had been a big help in my classroom with setting everything up for my students. We had just gotten to the point where we were able to leave the apartment without her, which was good since the school year started and as much as I would have liked it she couldn't come to work with me. Plus she had to go to school herself, or would go back once she was feeling better.

After school today I had to run to the store to buy some food staples and one item that I never thought I would have to purchase. After all the gains Emma had been through it broke my heart placing the item in my basket. But I knew it was better this way. There were no dirty looks when I checked out and she couldn't run and hide from me.

When I got home the apartment was quiet. "Emma!" I called out. A few minutes later my daughter came out from her room bleary eyed.

"Sorry mom I dozed off again." she yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"It's okay. Are you feeling any better?" I asked. I hated having to leave her home alone sick, but with the school year just starting I couldn't take a day off.

"If you mean that my stomach isn't on a roller coaster ride right now, then yes."

Emma took the bag from my hands and started to empty its contents, but when she came to the last item she stopped at looked at me.

"What is this?" Her eyes darted between the box and myself, I could see the rush of emotions coarse through her.

"A pregnancy test." I answered trying my best to stay strong and show little emotion; I couldn't let Emma run from this.

"Why…Why did you buy this?"

"Because I know the signs Emma. They are the same ones I had when I was pregnant with you."

"But I can't be…"

"Sweetie you're tired all the time, you can barley keep any foods down without them coming back up. And think when was the last time that you had your period?"

Emma continued to stare at the box bewildered. I wondered if she had connected any of the signs or this was the first time she considered it.

"There is only one way to find out. For all we know it could just be the flu, but you need to take that test to find out." I coaxed and Emma nodded her head and without looking at me she headed into the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

I stayed back in the kitchen and finished putting all that I purchased away. Emma needed to do this by herself, when she was ready I would be there for her. I tried my best to stay busy and to stop myself from running into the bathroom. These things did take time, I needed to be patient.

Finally the bathroom door flew open and Emma ran straight out and into her bedroom. I didn't need to look at the test to know what it said, my daughter's reaction was enough. I quickly walked to the bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Go away!" Emma shouted and I could tell she was crying.

I didn't listen and pushed opened the door. "Oh Emma." I sighed.

My poor daughter was curled up in the middle of her bed bawling, I could safely assume the positive test was somewhere in the bathroom.

"I said go away!" Emma cried not bothering to look at me and only curled further into herself.

Again I didn't listen to her pleas and headed to the bed with the intent of gathering my daughter up in my arms. Instead she pulled away and shouted "Just stop it, I don't deserve anything!"

"That's not true honey." I said wanting to comfort her. I was going to do my best to get through to her with my words until she let me touch her.

"Yes it is. I'm a screw up and a terrible daughter."

"Sure you have made some poor decisions, but that doesn't make you a terrible person."

"But I'm supposed to be the savior, how can I even do that after everything that I've done?"

"Don't worry about that now. I made some reckless decisions too, but they all lead me down the path I was supposed to go."

"But I'm pregnant! And I'm not even 17 yet. Plus I'm expected to save everyone in 11 years. How can I do all of that with a baby?"

It was good to hear Emma talking about believing in her destiny again, I just wish it were under different circumstances so I could really appreciate how much she had grown.

"We'll figure it out Emma. Whatever decision you want to make I will support you." I slowly started to change to subject back to her pregnancy. That was the main focus right now, the curse was still in the far off future and would be another conversation at another time.

"And what about school? I still have two more years until I graduate."

"I can always home school you or you can get a GED."

"How can you say so positive?" Emma uncurled herself and turned around to face me.

"Because I'm your mother and I know my amazing daughter will come to the right decision because of how strong and smart she is." Finally she let me pull her into me and I tucked her head under my chin.

"What do you think I should do?" she sobbed into my shoulder, I pulled her in closer.

"It's not my decision sweetie. You need to figure out what is best for you and this baby." I explained and ran my hair through her blonde curls.

"So if I want to keep it?" Emma looked up at me with teary eyes, but there was a glimmer of hope in them.

"Then I will be there to help you raise this child." I told her with a small smile. "You don't have to make this decision tonight Emma, and you shouldn't when you're emotions are on overdrive. Take your time, we do have nine more months before this baby is born."

This answer seemed to please Emma since she didn't say anything else.

"How about I make us some hot chocolate with cinnamon? Do you think your stomach can handle it?"

"I hope so." Emma said sitting up and wiping away the final tears.

"I think the baby will allow it, after all the it is one of us and we can never turn down a cup."

This got Emma to smile and for the moment I knew that everything was going to be okay. There were still a major challenge in our way, but these past seventeen years have proved that we were strong. We could take anything that was thrown our way, even an unplanned pregnancy.


End file.
